Torturous Seperation
by PrincessDaydream77
Summary: I'm having an obsession with one-shots and the Malfoy family right now, so I thought I'd try a little bit of something different. Bellatrix and Rodolphus spend the night in each other's arms after torturing the Longbottoms, preparing for the time that the Dementors would tear them apart. Slightly AU and OOC, because Bella and Roddy actually love each other.


Torturous Seperation

Summary : I'm having an obsession with one-shots and the Malfoy family right now, so I thought I'd try a little bit of something different. Bellatrix and Rodolphus spend the night in each other's arms after torturing the Longbottoms, preparing for the time that the Dementors would tear them apart. Slightly AU and OOC, because Bella and Roddy actually love each other.

Disclaimer : The Lestranges and the plots belong to JK Rowling.

Blood. It covered their clothes, their faces, their hair. Even their hands were drenched with the crimson, though that was invisable, just countless shadows cast over their souls.

The term 'partners in crime' could not be more fitting to any other pair in the Wizarding World. They were indeed the most notorious of the Death Eaters, bar Lucius Malfoy, who had recently married the woman's youngest sister.

After they had cleaned the crimson from themselves, both fell into their bed, the man taking the left side and the woman the right, keeping as much space between them as they could. They stayed like that for a while, both lying with their backs to the other, silent but unsleeping, cold and broken. Then the man penetrated the silence.

"Bella? Bella, are you still awake?" he whispered, turning to look at the dark-haired woman.

"Of course I am, how could I not be?" she hissed, not even bothering to look at him. This caught his attention and he reached out to touch her shoulder, rolling her over so she was facing him.

"You're crying?" he breathed, wiping the tears from his wife's face.

"Of course not." she snapped, trying to turn back around, but being turned over by her husband once more.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, stroking the tears away once again, before capturing her hand in his.

"I'm not, I...it's just that...they know it was us that tortured them, Roddy, they have so much evidence on us...there's no way that we can avoid Azkaban now. I mean, don't get me wrong, the Dark Lord is worth every second, he _will_ return, but...I don't want to leave you." By this point, Bellatrix Lestrange was sobbing.

"Oh, my darling Bella. Come here, love." he sighed, opening his arms wide and wrapping them around his wife as she crawled onto his chest, still sobbing.

"Ssh, darling, we'll be alright."

"No. We're not going to be alright. The Dementors are coming for us now. We can't escape for them."

"Maybe not. But we can stay together for now and I promise, on the grave of Salazar Slytherin, that I will always wait for you. I promise that when the Dark Lord returns for us, which he _will_, I will be right at the doorway from my cell waiting for you."

"I know, and I'll be waiting for you as well." she added, snuggling closer into her husband's chest, her tears drying on her pale face.

They stayed together in that position until the Aurors came, prising them apart and carting them off to the cells which, after their trials, would be the barriers between them for the next fourteen years.

Bellatrix Lestrange stepped from her cell through the broken wall in the back of her cell block, cackling madly as she felt the crisply cold air sweep through the matted brown locks on top of her head. Then suddenly, she stopped, turning backwards towards the blown apart wall of her prison, to see a dark-haired man leaning against it, the dust of the rubble swirling around the pair of them as the rest of the world faded. Suddenly, before either realised it, they were holding each other close, locked in a passionate embrace, so glad to be freed from their torturous seperation that not even the Dark Lord could seperate them anymore. They didn't know that a mere three years later, their world would be torn apart.

Lord Voldemort could not seperate them, but Death could.

A/N : Just felt like randomly writing some Belladolphus. Please R/R!


End file.
